


A Typical Day with a 20 Month Year Old

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: For @thewolfsdoctor and her tumblr prompt:“Why are you whispering?”





	A Typical Day with a 20 Month Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> Pronounce it like “Livvy” without the “L”, you’ll understand.

“Fanny! Fanny, I’m home!” Giac called as he entered their flat. It had been a long day at the firm. Giac’s clients were always eager to meet wih him so he could help decide what job they should take. That was a perk of loving a range of art to science, he knew all the fields.

He lived in London, rather reluctantly, but with his beautiful wife Fanny, he would live anywhere.

He stood facing the small mirror near the front door was began removing his coat when he heard the small click of a door being shut.

Fanny rounded the corner of the flat and gave a harsh, “Shhh! We have to be quiet.” She whispered.

Giac turned around from where he placed his keys. She sort of looked a sight. Half of her hair was matted, she had a rag drapped over her shoulder but still some stain of a milky substance on the collar of her blue t-shirt. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes looked a bit droopy- but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

Well, in tie with one other.

“Why are you whispering?” Giac asked, walking up to her.

“Why else? Ivie’s finally gone down.”

“But isn’t she in her nursery, with the door closed?”

“She has your ears, Giac,” Fanny grumbled, “she can hear a mile away.”

“Hmm.” Just he was about speak again, they heard the indistinguishable call of their 20 month year old.

“Nooo.” Fanny whined and layed her head against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. “I’ll take care of it. Why don’t you go have a bath?”

“Cause I look like a wreck?” She looked up at him.

He kissed her lips, “Never! But I know how much your bath bombs soothe you. Why not try the lavander one I bought you?”

Fanny smiled, “Okay. Call if you need me.” She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips again before sauntering into the bathroom for a well deserved bath.

-

Giac entered the nursery to find Genevieve standing in her crib. Her little hands wrapped around the safety bars and her bottom lip wobbling.

“What’s this now, what’s this now, eh?” he asked as he picked her up. Hugging her tight and nuzzling her cheek. “Were you difficult for Mommy? What’s wrong Ivie?”

She merely wiggled and squirmed in his arms in an attempt to be put down.

“No no, love. It’s bedtime. It’s sleepytime.”

“No sleepytime.” Genevieve mumbled.

Giac held her tighter and rocked his torso from side to side. Humming softly.

Her little ear was pressed against his chest and her thumb soon went into her mouth. Her body stopped wriggling after about 15 minutes and she finally slumped in his arms.

Giac looked down to see not a pair of light brown watery eyes, but a bundle of messy blonde curly locks that stopped just below her ears and curled around her cheek. He swallowed a lump in his throat. His little girl was so beautiful, just like her mother.

He gently laid her down in her crib and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

The door gently slid open and Fanny came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

“Thanks.” She whispered.

“Of course,” he murmured. “You know, you could call if she’s being too difficult.”

Fanny shrugged, “I thought I could handle her.”

Giac turned to her and wrapped her in a hug. “You can. You’re a brilliant mother. Remember, she’s still teething and learning to talk. She’s probably just as frustrated.”

Fanny raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, maybe not _as_ frustrated.”

She smirked and hugged him again.

“Y’know, any bad days aside. I can’t imagine our lives without her.”

Giac tilted her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. “Me neither, Fanny.” After a moment, he asked, “Want to make another?”

She thwarted him on the chest with a chuckle.

They walked out of the nursery hand in hand. They gently shut the door and he  
placed a kiss atop of her head and caught a whiff of Fanny’s hair scent.

“Hey, did you not use the bath bomb?”

“Actually,” she drawled out, smirking up af him, “I was hoping we’d use it together.”

“Oh, you have the _best_ ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
